MEGATRON VS THE RABBOT
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: When the Rabbot returns to the Aqua Teens after Carl's rental car is destroyed and Megatron comes to New Jersey to collect energon what will happen when these two meet. A ATHF & Transformers Crossover. Takes place in the end of the Episode 'Kidney Car'


This Oneshot Fan Fiction takes place at the end of the Episode in Aqua Teen Hunger Force "Kidney Car".

* * *

MEGATRON  
VS  
THE RABBOT

By: Thunderstarwarp

Shake and Carl are standing next to each other near Carl's old nearly destroyed Dodge Stealth that now has a jet engine put on the back backwards that was attached with ducted tape with Meatwad in the front seat in the front yard. Shake was wearing a badly damaged racing helmet looking at Carl who just realized that his rental car was sucked in by the jet engine that Shake attached to his old car.

"I freaking rented that thing this morning!" Carl yelled angrily at Shake.

"Yeah we know how you did it. Congratulations, the bank gave you a credit card. It doesn't make you better than me. But you see nobody ever gives me credit because I am a bad risk and I don't pay my bills on time. So I have to work for what I have." Shake explained.

Carl turned his attention to his old car and just now realizing the jet engine that was attached to the car and said "Uh…Did my car always have that or just uh-"

Shake interrupted and said "What? Class? Style? I don't think so. Thank God it got a hip transplant. So why don't you go back into your house and shut up!"

Carl rubbed his head in frustration and said "You do know you're pay for that!"

"Carl… don't you know that people who force others to pay for their problems are wrong."

Carl pushed Shake to the ground and kicked him while he was on the ground and yelled "Now give me the god damn money!"

Meatwad rolled over next to Shake and Carl and said "Come on Carl kick his butt!"

--

Frylock was inside watching TV ignoring the jet engine that started up in Shake's ignorant attempt to 'fix' the car. Then he started to hear the commotion outside. He then hovered out of the recliner and to the window to the front to see what was happening. He saw Shake on the ground getting kicked by Carl and Meatwad cheering Carl on. His eyes widened and hovered out into the front see them.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, okay Carl stop hitting him." Frylock said.

"Oh Fryman! Here to uh, help your friend pay for the rental car he just destroyed." Carl said after he stopped kicking Shake on the ground.

"Do what now?"

"Yeah I didn't believe either. You know seeing my rental car getting sucked up by a jet engine that I know that Shake put on!"

"Well maybe we can work out something out-"

Frylock was interrupted by Shake as he yelled getting up "No way! We are not going to replace or fix something that I didn't do!"

Carl and Frylock just looked at Shake.

"Besides it was Meatwad's fault."

"WHAT!" Meatwad yelled.

"You're the one that turned it on!"

"Why but you were the one that put the engine on!"

"Yeah to fix YOUR car!"

Just then some loud stomping was heard from a distance.

"What was that?" Shake asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Carl answered.

Then the stomping was louder and started to shake the ground. They all looked to the right from them and saw the giant robot rabbit hopping down the street.

"Oh no, it's that giant robot rabbit again!" Frylock said.

"That thing again!" Shake yelled in surprise.

"Hey it's my dance buddy!" Meatwad said in joy.

Just then the giant robotic rabbit jumped into the air crushed the already destroyed Dodge Stealth. It then continued to crush the car along with the jet engine blowing up.

"My Car!" Meatwad yelled concerned.

Then the giant robot rabbit jumped off the car and hopped away.

"Well I guess that's one way to get even." Carl said to himself.

_TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF_

Megatron was flying in the air alone in New Jersey in search for a secret pile of Energon that Starscream and Soundwave made in hiding the Energon from the Autobots in an earlier battle. Megatron went alone to guarantee the capture of the Energon. Just then his comlink went on.

"Starscream calling Megatron…Starscream to Megatron…Acknowledge Megatron." Starscream said on the comlink.

"Megatron here." Megatron responded.

"Soundwave and I hid the Energon near a house at the address '328 Fairely Street, South Jersey."

"Excellent I will be there. Megatron out." He said turning off his comlink.

_TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF_

"Oh, great now both of our cars are gone!" Shake yelled wobbling over to Carl.

"Heh heh, yeah, maybe but you know what they say easy come easy go. Heh heh yeah." Carl responded.

"Uh…we can still fix it right." Meatwad said looking at the completely flatten car.

"Of Course we can." Shake said then turned to Frylock and continued "Right Frylock."

"Shake, the car including everything inside of it is completely destroyed and is way beyond repair." Frylock explained.

"Oh, great now how am I supposed to go to work?" Meatwad yelled now ticked.

Carl started to walk away and said "Yeah, you figure that out. Oh and by the way I want a new car by tomorrow!" He then walked inside of his house.

"Yeah! You'll get a new car!" Shake yelled sarcastically.

"Well Shake it seems you got to come up with a car Shake." Frylock said to him.

"Yeah, we might as well build one." Shake said grinning at Frylock.

"Yeah, you built it!" Frylock then hovered back to the house.

Shake then looked down to Meatwad and said "Well you heard him. Get started on the car."

"No way boy! You make one." Meatwad responded rolling back into the house.

Shake sighed and said "Well might as well get started."

_TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF_

Carl was in his pool trying to forget what just happened. Just then the stomping happened again. He turned his head to the left and saw the Rabbot hopping back.

"Oh God!" Carl yelled getting out of his pool and running into his house.

The Rabbot then jumped into the pool and started to jump continuously in the same spot. Then the ground broke apart under him. The Rabbot turned its head to the left and saw a whole pile of glowing pink cubes. The Rabbot then extended it arms to grab the cubes and hopped out of the hole. Carl was still in his house looking with his eyes widened at what he was seeing. The Rabbot then hopped into the middle of the street in where Shake was just looking around and backed away from the stomping of the Rabbot.

"What the?" Shake said in surprise.

Frylock and Meatwad came out and were both shocked at what they saw.

"What the hell!" Frylock said.

"Hey my dancing buddy is back." Meatwad said in joy.

_TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF_

Megatron then came in sight of the address and didn't believe what he was seeing. He saw a giant robot rabbit holding all the Energon cubes. He flew down to street not far from them. Frylock, Shake, and Meatwad just stood wide eyed at the sight of Megatron.

Megatron glared at the robot rabbit and said "I have no idea who you are or what side you're on but those Energon cubes belong to me!"

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,0" is all the Rabbot said in a low distorted robotic voice.

The Aqua Teens were just beside Megatron near their door.

"Who the hell is that?!" Shake asked at the sight of Megatron.

"It's Megatron from one of Thunderstarwarp's pervious fan fictions." Meatwad explained.

"Actually Meatwad, it's the same character just not from one of his other fan fictions." Frylock said correcting Meatwad.

"Oh."

"Look, forget it. This is none of our business anyway. So we might as well just go back inside and watch TV." Shake said walking inside.

"Yeah, what on?" Meatwad asked following him.

Frylock followed them closed the door and said "Look we can't just ignore this."

"Watch us." Shake responded as he and Meatwad were watching TV.

Frylock turned around to the outside and saw the two again. He thought about and then said "Yeah, you're probably right. As long as the house doesn't get destroyed then we'll just ignore them."

_TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF ATHF TF_

"Hand over the Energon cubes!" Megatron demanded.

The Rabbot just open up his head and place the stack of cubes in his head absorbing the energy.

"You're going to pay for that!" Megatron yelled.

Megatron then brought his back-up cannon up front on the side of him and fired at the Rabbot. The pink laser deflected of the Rabbot and did no damage. Megatron got pissed out and then aimed his fusion cannon at him and fired. The bigger, more powerful laser deflected off of him and this time it came back and hit Megatron in the chest blowing him away a few feet.

"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday." The Rabbot said.

Megatron got up growled again and rushed toward him and punched the Rabbot in the face. The Rabbot turned its head once and then head butt Megatron making fall back a bit. Megatron more ticked than ever punched the Rabbot again with his other hand. Rabbot turned its head again and then used its extendable arms to grab Megatron and threw him at the other end of the road. Megatron instantly got back on his feet and grabbed a light pole and rushed toward the Rabbot with it. He then jumped into the air with the pull and slammed it down on the Rabbot's head. The Rabbot then pointed his ears at Megatron and then turned to rocket launchers. Megatron's optics widened as the two missals fired. The missals blew Megatron away and flew back a few yards. The Rabbot hopped toward Megatron as Megatron was getting back up. Megatron then rushed toward the Rabbot again and his time punched him in the middle area. The punched did nothing the Rabbot. The Rabbot then sprayed Megatron in the face with a pink perfume. Megatron wiped it off but when he did hair started to grow all over his face plate.

"What in Primus is this?!" Megatron yelled ripping all the hair off him.

Megatron then kicked the Rabbot as hard as he could making the Rabbot slide back a bit. The Rabbot then grabbed Megatron by his head and feet and started to dance with holding Megatron over him.

"Let me go you insolent pea brained robotic rabbit!" Megatron demanded.

Just then Meatwad came out with his boom box and said "Yeah let's start dancing!"

The Rabbot and Meatwad started dancing to MC Pee pants' _I want candy_. After the song was done the Rabbot threw Megatron back to the ground. Megatron was out of it because he shaken for such a long time. Then the Rabbot jumped in the air and started crushing Megatron with giant grey metal feet. After crushing Megatron for a bit he started to hop away.

Meatwad just watched the Rabbot leave and said "Bye, thanks for coming over. Come back soon." He then rolled back inside grabbing his boom box.

Megatron was left in the street extremely damaged. He groaned in pain and forced himself to get up and leave. He flew out of New Jersey and was thinking up a story to tell the Decepticons when he got back.

* * *

Sorry the introduction of the story was longer than the fight. I just ran out of ways for them to fight. 


End file.
